kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit
"I am Pit,the stinky servant of the Goddess of Light!" - Pit Pit (ピット Pitto) also known as 'Kid Icarus, '''is the protagonist of the ''Kid Icarus series. Pit is Palutena's most stinkiest servant, as well as the captain of her royal bodyguards. This page is for any of Pit's appearances in fangames. Pit's Past See article: Pit (History) Characteristics Personality Pit is peppy, and like many Nintendo protagonists, Pit is fearless and heroic but also is more chipper among the others. He faces many dangers and threats with little hesitation. For example, in Chapter 21 of Kid Icarus: Uprising, Pit sacrifices his life to save Dark Pit after the Chaos Kin attacks him. He orders Viridi to activate the Power of Flight. When she does, Pit's wings burn up as a result of using the power too many times too recently, and he ends up unconscious. Pit has no problem fighting against monsters many times his size and is always ready to help the humans when they are in need. The angel has a notable humorous side and enjoys cracking jokes and bantering with Palutena. Pit is also very confident, which makes him bit of a show-off at times. He can, however, become a little reckless due to his gung-ho and naive personality, which causes him to get into trouble at times. Nonetheless,Pit is a good-hearted and friendly character. He is described by Viridi as "insufferably upbeat" and by Dark Pit as "unbearably cheerful." He is also moderately gullible at times when the gods are joking. His trust in Palutena is absolute, but he is shown to be somewhat nervous on his own, such as during the ascent of the Lightning Tower. Without Palutena to back him up, he steadily becomes quieter and quieter. The words Palutena spoke to him while possessed (to the effect of "I don't need you anymore," "We're no longer friends," etc.) will probably haunt him forever. While in Hades' body, Pit also tries to replicate Palutena's helpful dialogue as she can't contact him. He becomes very self-conscious doing this, but it helps to reassure him. Pit doesn't seem to be fond of high speeds. This is shown many times in Kid Icarus: Uprising, especially during some of his interactions with Viridi. In Icarus - Rise of the Lightning Flash, Pit's personality remains mostly the same. However, since he is older, his gung-ho personality has died down significantly. Due to Pit's coming of age, he often finds himself getting attracted to the opposite sex a lot more often than he used to, something that is entirely new to him. When his peers mention anything about Phosphora, Pit gets uncomfortable and sometimes even blushes at the most awkward of times. At times, he even lashes out to hide his feelings for her. Still, Pit is willing to help out others if needed, and will not hesitate to risk his life if he sees someone in danger. Also, Pit is wiser as well, which leads him to often evaluate monsters and threats more thoroughly and decides if it's worth the risk, unlike when he would simply charge into battle when he was younger. Unlike his younger years, Pit has become a martial pacifist, meaning that he refuses to fight unless there was no other option. He trains everyday, and keeps his combat skills up to shape, shall evil arise. When he became older, Pit doesn't rely on Palutena as he did before, and he hesitates more often due to insecurity issues from coming of age. Like any other teenager, Pit would rebel, and would rather spend time with Phosphora back in his world. He would also crack up jokes to Edgar and Sabin. Like every other teen, Pit wishes to explore the outside world and to be independent. He wishes to see Phosphora once more and put their fighting days behind them. Outside of the game, Pit complains when dinner is vegetables. Burgers, pies, cakes, etc. suit his taste more, yet he'll eat anything, regardless of whether or not he's hungry. Pit seems to have more character and background than any other Nintendo character, making him unique compared to the other characters from Nintendo. Also, outside of the game, Pit has become a PC gamer, and it's extremely competitive. He currently runs an upgraded Dell Optiplex, playing games such as PUBG and Overwatch, and Fortnite. Much like Phosphora, he is a sore loser when it comes to online gaming, often getting mad at his opponents. He also hinted he owns a computer of some sort, as he asked Pyrrhon for a link to Divinipedia. During Icarus - Rise of the Lightning Flash, Pit upgrades his computer so that he can play Fortnite, and PUBG at 1440P on his computer. He has developed a base at Viridi's Sanctuary as well, but no one knows about it except himself, Sabin and Edgar. Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Pit makes a return in Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels as the main protagonist again, though he somewhat shares this role now with Trip (Dark Pit). His initial defeat at the hands of Parshath leaves him temporarily hopeless due to having inflicted no damage at all, but once his weapons are upgraded by Artem, his confidence returns. Pit has developed a somewhat disturbing habit of completely shutting up in the face of some insulting banter, usually not speaking anymore until he's snapped out of it. A few characters attribute this to Pit still being very touchy from two years ago. During this story, Pit rolls the dice and admits his feelings to Palutena, expecting the worst, but is overjoyed when Palutena returns his feelings. His love for Palutena is further proven when Pit is willing to sacrifice his wings a second time to save her, but he is saved from this fate by an injured Parshath, who gives up his body and transfers the last of his power to Pit, giving him a permanent Power of Flight and the ability to transform into Golden Pit. After Pit defeats the final boss, Orichon muses while in the shadows that Pit is strong enough that he might be able to ascend past his angel form and become a god himself. After the crisis qwells, Pit is sucked into a time warp and sent into the original Kid Icarus game, battling alongside his Classic self to return to his own time. He also attends Magnus and Gaol's wedding after he and Trip retrieve the stolen wedding ring from Perplexion. After gaining all the Zodiac Weapons, Pit teams up with Trip once more to attack the Zodiac Gauntlet. At the very end, Pit finally agrees to a rematch with Trip, the two battling it out, equal in strength and mind. Pit is victorious, proving himself the stronger of the two Pits once and for all. As a bit of humor, Pit in this game can read and write, as he states that his comment about being unable to read in Uprising was a result of someone (Viridi) messing with the script. Friends/Allies and Enemies Friends/Allies *Palutena - Close Friend and Ally *Dark Pit - Clone, Twin, Friend, Ally and Rival *Viridi - Enemy turned Friend and Ally *Magnus - Friend and Ally *Phosphora - Enemy turned Friend and Ally *Mario - Friend and Ally *Link - Friend, Ally and Rival *Yoshi - Friend and Ally *Kirby - Friend and Ally *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Friend and Ally Enemies *Hades - Enemy *Medusa - Enemy *Master Hand - Enemy *Crazy Hand - Enemy *Master Core - Enemy *Cletus Kasady/Carnage - Enemy *Eddie Brock Jr./Venom - Enemy *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Enemy Trivia Pit appears in all of the Kid Icarus games . Similar Heroes * Will Stronghold (Sky High) * Shane Wolfe (The Pacifier) * Ben Gates (National Treasure) * Messy Bear (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) * Alan Parrish (Jumanji) * Prince Edward (Enchanted) * DJ Walters (Monster House) * Hero Boy (The Polar Express) * Paulie * Auggie Pullman (Baby Looney Tunes) * Eric (Barbie in the Nutcracker) * Prince Stefan (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Prince Daniel (Barbie of Swan Lake) * Prince Julian (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Prince Aiden (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) * Prince Louis (Barbie and the Three Musketeers) Category:Character Category:Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Category:Kid Icarus: El Arco Prohibido Category:Kid Icarus: The Resident Evil Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Category:Hero Category:Playable Character Category:Male Category:Palutena's Army Category:Ultimate Spider-Man